Un échange de Majordomes
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Que se passera t-il si Alois et Ciel échangent leurs majordomes pour une journée ? Traduction de "Butler Swap" de l'auteur MarsInsane.


_Bonjour ! _

_Voila une nouvelle traduction, cette fois de l'histoire de l'auteur MarsInsane, "Butler Swap". Alois et Ciel décident d'échanger leurs majordomes pour une journée ... Quelles en seront les conséquances ? =p_

_Warning : yaoi soft._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas (*soupir*), et ceci est une traduction : L'auteur originale est MarsInsane._

Pour une raison inconnue ils avaient décidé d'échanger leurs majordomes. Peut être parcequ'Alois n'arrêtait pas d'harceler Ciel, ou parce que Sébastian se montrait encore plus énervant que d'habitude. Nous étions au milieu de la matinée désormais, Sébastian était parti un peu plus tôt ce matin et Claude n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ciel était dans son bureau, en train de travailler sur des papiers de sa société. Une seconde plus tard, Claude se tenait devant lui. Il pensa qu'il devrait le prévenir à propos des autres domestiques de la maison.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as été prévenu par Sébastian, mais les autres servants ont une fâcheuse habitude de détruire le manoir au lieu d'aider, comme à cette fête donnée par Alois Trancy. _( Cf épisode 5 ). _Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller. Essaye juste de ne pas les tuer. »

« Oui.. » Claude ne savait pas comment s'adresser au jeune Comte.

« Ah, tu peux m'appeler Lord, ou Jeune Maitre. Je suis toujours perplexe de voir que tu t'adresses à ce gamin par Highness. Et aussi de voir que tu a survécu jusqu'ici sans lui tordre le cou. Je l'ai rencontré pour une journée, et je n'ai cessé d'attendre le moment de partir. » Ciel leva les yeux vers Claude. Claude hocha la tête et senti ses lèvres se hausser en un sourire.

« Oui, Jeune Maitre. Sébastian n'a rien dit à propos des autres domestiques mais je saurais garder l'endroit en ordre. Il m'a juste donné votre planning pour aujourd'hui. » Ciel fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, ayant espéré que Sébastian n'aurait rien dit à Claude, mais bien sur son majordome devait être exaspérant jusqu'au bout. Claude commença à lui lister son planning, comme Sébastian l'avait fait ce matin.

« Dois je vraiment avoir des leçons aujourd'hui ? Surtout Histoire. Cette matière est monotone et ennuyeuse. J'ai des papiers à faire. » Claude haussa un sourcil face au garçon, et s'apprêtait à commenter, quand soudain les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent d'un coup et que Meyrin tomba à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolée ! J'ai trébuché! Jeune Maitre ! » Cria t-elle en s'excusant. Claude, qui avait été sur ses gardes dés qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte, se détendit et regarda Ciel en se demandant que faire.

« Que se passe t-il Meyrin ? » Cela la tira de sa litanie et elle se redressa immédiatement.

« Votre professeur d'Histoire à appelé. Elle ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, et doit reporter à la semaine prochaine. » Ciel réprima le sourire qui se formait sur son visage et hocha la tête à Meyrin. Elle pris cela comme un signe lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait partir, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un regard à Claude en prenant deux fois plus de temps car ce n'était pas le majordome habituel. Quelques secondes après avoir fermé les portes, ils entendirent un autre choc, et Meyrin s'excusant puis rigolant toute seule car elle venait de présenter des excuses à un mur.

« On dirait que mon planning s'est libéré. »

« Cependant j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer que Sébastian semblait pressentir que ce genre de chose arriverait. Il m'a dit que si cela devait arriver vous deviez pratiquer votre violon. »

« Ce batard ! » Ciel bouillait de colère. Il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de se débarrasser du plus de papiers à signer pour son entreprise . A cause de sa récente expansion et des nouveaux produits il avait eu une considérable augmentation de travail administratif.

« Jeune Maitre. Pourquoi ne pas faire des compromis ? » Ciel regarda Claude d'un air intrigué. « Je peux vous servir de professeur en Histoire, mais au lieu du temps pris par votre tuteur habituel je réduirait cela de moitié. Vous n'aurez pas à pratiquer votre violon et vous aurez plus de temps pour finir vos papiers. » Claude espérait que Ciel accepterait son offre. L'Histoire lui plaisait puisqu'il trouvait amusant de voir qu'il avait été présent lors de la plupart des événements décrits dans les livres d'Histoire : Il savait ainsi que certaines choses étaient fausses. Il aurait également voulu servir d'enseignant à un autre qu'Alois.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil à Claude. L'offre lui paraissait plus intéressante que de faire de la musique, sans parler du fait que tout serait fini en deux fois moins de temps. Puisque sa leçon finissait habituellement à l'heure du déjeuner, Sébastian le forçait à sortir de son bureau pour manger. Mais si cette leçon prenait moins de temps, il pourrait travailler et demander à avoir son déjeuner servi dans son bureau, afin de manger tout en se débarrassant de ses papiers. Ciel fit signe à Claude qu'il approuvait son offre.

« J'ai uniquement besoin du texte que vous étudiez. » Ciel pointa un doigt vers sa bibliothèque, et parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Sébastian vérifierait, il sorti le carnet de notes qu'il utilisait pour l'Histoire. Ce carnet était rempli de phrases notées à contre cœur. Il ne prenait des notes que pour s'assurer que Sébastian continuerait à lui cuisiner des pâtisseries, car si il ne le faisait pas il avait des rations moins généreuses. Mais si il avait une mauvaise note à une interrogation, il en était privé pendant une semaine. Il ouvrit le carnet et regarda Claude, prêt à commencer.

- Au manoir Trancy -

Sébastian avait une furieuse envie de briser quelque chose. De préférence le cou d'Alois. Allons donc comprendre pourquoi cette impulsion …

Dés qu'il était apparu devant le garçon, celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait jouer. Sébastian avait donné son accord. Un instant plus tard il portait un déguisement de femme de chambre noir et blanc, et le garçon portait un court tutu noir et rose accompagné d'un corset rouge. Pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci ne cessait de danser et de s'exclamer 'Olé !'. Mais Sébastian était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il regarda l'heure et demanda au garçon ce qu'il voulait pour le déjeuner. Alois lui répondit que les triplés s'occuperaient de la nourriture, et déclara qu'il voulait jouer à un jeu différent.

« Je me demande ou cette stupide prostituée se trouve. » Se demanda Alois à voix haute. Sébastian ne put que penser ' _Il se trouve devant moi habillé d'un tutu'._

« Il me semble qu'elle a été envoyée en ville pour aller acheter quelques ingrédients pour le dîner. » Alois bouda et fronça son nez.

« Elle est probablement allée donner son corps à quelques clochards répugnants. Et dire que je voulait m'entrainer à lancer des fléchettes. Est-ce que tu es bon au tir, Sébastian ? » Il se faufila vers le majordome tout en disant son nom et commença à se frotter contre lui. Sébastian soupira mentalement et repoussa doucement le garçon.

« Bien sur, puisque je suis un diable de majordome. » Dés qu'il prononça cette phrase le garçon se mit à rire et se jeta sur lui à nouveau. « Après le déjeuner vous avez une leçon de Latin et vous devrez vous assurer que vos comptes sont en ordre. »

Alois se détacha de Sébastian.

« Je refuse d'avoir cette leçon ! » Crachat-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurait besoin ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'aurais qu'a me débarrasser de ce professeur comme je me suis débarrassé de celui d'avant. » Avec un air d'enfant gâté il ajouta, « Et les comptes sont faits pour être vérifiés par des comptables. J'ai répété ça cent fois à Claude. A quoi serviraient les comptables sinon ? »

Après avoir dit ça il s'enfuit vers la salle à manger pour prendre son déjeuner. Sébastian se préparait à devoir trainer de force le sale gamin jusqu'à son bureau pour sa leçon.

Dés qu'Alois déclara qu'il avait fini de manger Sébastian le conduisit à l'étage. Alois pensait que Sébastian l'emmenait vers sa chambre, mais quand ils arrivèrent au bureau rarement utilisé il se trouva d'humeur 'joueuse'. Sébastian se tourna vers la bibliothèque pendant qu'Alois grimpait sur le bureau et s'appuyait langoureusement sur ses coudes.

« Maintenant, pour votre leçon. » Sébastian se tourna et jeta un regard au garçon allongé sur le bureau, prenant un air contrarié. « Il est difficile de vous apprendre le Latin quand vous êtes sur le bureau et ne prenez pas de notes. »

Alois fit une moue à Sébastian.

« Je ne veux pas apprendre le Latin. Enseigne moi quelque chose d'autre. J'ai toujours aimé l'anatomie. Apprends moi ça et utilise moi comme model. » Sébastian lui jeta simplement un regard vide et s'approcha de lui. Alois eut un sourire de triomphe mais se mit à pleurnicher quand il fut assit de force dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau.

« Vous prendrez des notes et serez interrogé après cette leçon. Si vous refusez je trouverais un moyen pour vous punir qui ne vous plaira absolument pas. »

« Je refuse. »

« Mais si vous êtes sage vous serez récompensé. Seulement si vous prenez des notes et que vous passez l'interrogation. »

Les yeux d'Alois brillèrent mais il pris un air monotone assez vite. Apparemment le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir. Il apparu qu'il avait pris une décision et hocha la tête avec bonne humeur.

La leçon de Latin fut ce qui poussa Sébastian à avoir envie de lui tordre le cou. Au lieu de prendre des notes et d'écouter, le garçon faisait des dessins obscènes dans son cahier. Il dessinait plutôt bien mais Sébastian n'aimait pas vraiment celles ou Alois s'était dessiné dominant Ciel. Il savait qu'il était possessif donc cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

En outre, quand Alois posa une question sans le prévenir, en l'interrompant, celle-ci était à propos de Ciel, de la vie sexuelle de Ciel, de la vie sexuelle de Sébastian, ou de comment il pourrait faire pour mettre le grappin sur Ciel. Sébastian termina la leçon et sortit de la pièce sans Alois.

- Manoir Phantomhive -

Ciel s'assit pour boire son thé dans le séjour, Claude se tenant derrière lui. Il avait fait la majorité de son travail, ce qui le soulageait grandement. Ayant déjeuné dans son bureau, Claude avait suggéré qu'il prenne son thé autre part. En temps normal Ciel aurait argumenté sur le fait qu'il devait finir de travailler, mais il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, donc il avait accepté. Alors qu'il buvait son thé et mangeait son gâteau, qui n'était pas aussi merveilleux que ceux de Sébastian mais n'était pas mauvais non plus, il repensa à la leçon d'Histoire qu'il avait eue. La façon dont Claude expliquait les choses avait rendu la leçon intéressante, et il avait fini par poser des questions auxquelles Claude avait semblé ravi de pouvoir répondre. Encore maintenant il aurait voulu lui demander d'autres choses. Claude sembla comprendre à quoi Ciel pensait.

« Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me les poser, Jeune Maitre. » Ciel lui posa alors des questions sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Claude n'était que trop heureux de répondre, et pensa que cette curiosité enfantine était adorable, contrairement à la curiosité tordue de son maitre. Ciel ne remarqua même pas que le thé refroidissait, et fit une grimace quand il en but un peu.

« Dois je aller vos chercher de l'eau chaude pour votre thé, Jeune Maitre ? » Ciel jeta un œil à l'horloge et fur surpris de voir qu'il avait passé autant de temps à prendre son thé. Normalement, cela durait une demi heure à une heure, mais là, il était resté dans le séjour pendant presque deux heures. Claude remarqua lui aussi l'heure tardive.

« Je suis désolé ,Jeune Maitre, le temps semble avoir filé sans que je m'en aperçoive. » Claude était incrédule face à lui-même de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt.

« Ne t'excuse pas, je suis sur que si j'avais eu un invité ou un événement auquel assister tu aurais mieux fais attention. Il est déjà tard. Je devrais compléter encore quelques papiers avant d'aller me coucher. » Ciel se leva et marcha vers son bureau. Il devait être de très bonne humeur pour avoir fait quelqu'un se sentir mieux, en faisant exception de Lizzy ou de Soma. Mais il n'avait dit que la vérité. Claude nettoya la table et aller vérifier ce que faisaient les domestiques. Il se demandait si il n'y avait pas un moyen d'échanger les contrats, sans continuer avec la personne avec qui il était lié.

-Manoir Trancy-

Sébastian aurait voulu partir et retourner au manoir Phantomhive juste après la leçon mais il devait rester au moins jusqu'à minuit. Pour être franc, il devait rester jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle il était arrivé aujourd'hui, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'héritier Trancy. Dés la fin de la leçon il s'était rhabillé avec ses vêtements de majordome. Alors qu'il préparait le garçon pour la nuit, ( ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire à la base, bien qu'il ait du se résigner sachant que sinon le garçon n'arrêterait pas de le harceler), Alois continuait ses manœuvres de séduction. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Alois essaya de le narguer, ce qui l'irrita encore plus mais il se retint de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré.

Alois fini par s'assoir en jetant des regards noirs à Sébastian, alors que celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux vides. Alois tenta même de lui donner un ordre.

« Je t'ordonne de dormir avec moi ! » Sébastian haussa délicatement un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas à suivre vos ordres. Vous n'êtes pas mon Seigneur et Maitre. Tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui a été de vous distraire. » Alois lui lança un regard mauvais, puis se tourna sur le coté et se cacha sous les couvertures. Après un court moment il dormait.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques minutes d'ici à minuit. Il était très tenté de partir, mais sentait sa fierté lui dire d'attendre. Alois dormant, ce fichu gamin le laissait enfin en paix. Il décida donc de rester jusqu'au matin.

- Manoir Phantomhive -

Ciel se sentait indécis sur le fait de laisser Claude le déshabiller pour la nuit. Claude compris cela immédiatement et entrepris de le rassurer.

« Je me dois d'assister le Jeune Maitre si celui-ci le désire, mais si vous vous sentez inconfortable j'arrêterai tout de suite. »

Ciel hocha la tête et leva ses bras. Claude s'avança vers lui et le déshabilla méticuleusement en commençant par la veste. Il s'agenouilla pour enlever les bottes et les chaussettes de Ciel, puis déboutonna sa chemise. Ciel regarda autre part quand celle-ci fut enlevée. Claude ne fit aucune remarque à propos de la marque gravée sur ses côtes. Quand celui-ci commença à lui enlever son short Ciel le stoppa avec un léger rougissement de gêne.

Claude se redressa rapidement et pris la chemise de nuit de Ciel. Le Comte souleva ses bras encore une fois et laissa Claude lui fermer ses boutons. Ciel se tortilla pour enlever son short et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Claude le ramassa et l'ajouta à la pile de vêtements à faire laver plus tard. Claude repoussa les couvertures et attendit que Ciel trouve une position confortable. Il se retint de sourire alors que Ciel enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller après avoir enlevé son cache-œil. Il pris le chandelier posé sur la table de nuit.

« Bonne nuit Jeune Maitre. » Murmurât-il avant de se déplacer vers la porte pour commencer la lessive des vêtements de Ciel.

« Bonne nuit Claude. » Il laissa un petit sourire illuminer son visage quand il entendit le marmonnement.

- Au matin. Manoir Phantomhive. -

Après avoir réveillé et habillé l'affreux gamin, Sébastian était parti aussi vite que possible., c'est-à-dire avec une heure d'avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu.

Il arriva à son lieu de résidence et entra. Après s'être rafraichi et avoir vu que le manoir était toujours intact, il parti vers le bureau de son Maitre. Il savait que Claude serait là avec Ciel.

Pour une raison inconnue une question posée par Alois résonna soudain dans sa tête.

' Sébastian - Est-ce que tu penses que Claude a fait des choses avec Ciel ? Je veux dire, Ciel est trop mignon pour son propre bien. Peut être même que Claude l'asexuel voudrait faire quelque chose avec lui.'

Pourquoi précisément cette question posée par la voix ennuyeuse d'Alois, il préférait ne pas y réfléchir. Mais la pensée de Claude touchant Ciel de façons que lui-même n'avait pas (encore) eu l'occasion d'expérimenter le fit accélérer un peu plus. Il s'engouffra dans le bureau et se tint prés de la porte.

Ciel leva les yeux vers Sébastian, souleva un sourcil puis regarda l'heure.

« Tu as une heure d'avance Sébastian » Fit remarquer Claude, toujours autant ennuyé de voir l'autre majordome. Sébastian lui fit un sourire qui donna envie à Claude de lui casser quelques dents, puis marcha vers le bureau de Ciel.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué Sébastian, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ciel d'un ton fatigué. Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé que Sébastian l'ai fait. Cela n'aurait pas non plus dérangé Claude, si l'on fait exception du fait qu'il savait que son Maitre était toujours vivant et que si Sébastian l'avait effectivement tué il aurait perdu son repas.

« Non Bocchan. J'ai été tenté mais je suis un diable de majordome, après tout, donc je me suis retenu. »

Ciel hocha la tête. Il regarda ensuite Claude et fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Je suppose que puisque Sébastian est de retour, tu dois retourner vers ton Maitre avant qu'il n'appelle ici toutes les quinze secondes. »

Claude se crispa mais il savait que c'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Ciel était un ange à coté d'Alois. Sébastian eut un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Claude, sachant ce que celui-ci pensait.

« Vous avez raison Jeune Maitre, et je n'ai pas envie que mon Maitre vous importune. » Claude soupira et se prépara à rentrer à son manoir.

« Claude » Ciel prononça son nom avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas vers la porte. « Merci pour avoir rendu ma leçon plus intéressante. Si je pouvais, je te demanderais d'être mon professeur dans cette matière mais je devrais alors faire face à Alois. »

Claude sourit de triomphe mentalement quand il vit les yeux de Sébastian s'élargir un peu. Il s'avança vers l'autre coté du bureau de Ciel et s'agenouilla sur un genoux à coté de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Merci à vous de m'avoir laissé être votre enseignant. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien cela a été agréable. Peut être que nous pourrions nous arranger. »

Claude pouvait sentir les ondes de rage émises par Sébastian, bien qu'il garda un air stoïque. Afin de vraiment énerver Sébastian, Claude pris la main de Ciel et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant le dos de celle-ci. Ciel haussa juste un sourcil, et vit l'air espiègle dans les yeux du majordome quand celui-ci jeta un regard à l'autre membre de la pièce. Il suivi son regard et put voir Sébastian trembler un peu, puis réalisa ce que Claude était en train de faire. Il adorait énerver son majordome, et il semblait qu'il avait là une opportunité. Il se contrôla pour ne pas sourire sournoisement et reposa ses yeux sur Claude.

« Cela m'a vraiment fait du bien. Et nous devrons effectivement nous arranger, car j'ai bien peur que personne d'autre ne fasse cela aussi parfaitement. »

Claude n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Ciel et si il n'avait pas vu la lueur amusée dans son regard il aurait pu prendre tout cela de la mauvaise façon. Il pouvait deviner que c'était ce qu'avait fait Sébastian par la façon dont il était maintenant tendu.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de le réaliser, son instinct lui fit éviter les couteaux lancés droit sur lui. Il fit un saut de coté, s'inclina devant Ciel et sauta à travers la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui. Claude soupira et retourna à contre cœur vers son propre manoir.

Avant que Sébastian ne puisse s'élancer à la poursuite de Claude pour détruire tout ce qui lui était rattaché d'une manière ou d'une autre, Ciel le stoppa.

« Sébastian, j'ai envie de grignoter quelque chose. Prépare moi quelque chose de bon. »

Sébastian s'arrêta et regarda l'air hautain de son petit Maitre.

« My Lord, Claude vous a-t-il fait quoi que ce soit pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

Ciel lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« C'est une question étrange. Il a fait ce qu'il était supposé faire. Mais ses pâtisseries ne sont pas aussi bonnes que les tiennes. Donc j'en veux maintenant. »

Sébastian cligna des yeux et marcha vers son Maitre.

« Je vous préparerait quelque chose de bon quand vous me direz de quelle leçon Claude parlait. » Sébastian espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'anatomie. Si quelqu'un devait apprendre cela à Ciel, ce serait lui.

« Franchement, Sébastian, nous parlions de ma leçon d'Histoire. Le professeur à appelé pour annulé donc il m'a donné cours à sa place. Il est d'ailleurs assez bon. Je me demande dans quels genres d'autres leçons il serait doué. »

Entendre ça blessa un peu la fierté de Sébastian, étant donné que quoi qu'il ait essayé d'apprendre à son Maitre par le passé, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu l'air d'apprécier.

Les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent quand il vit que Sébastian se penchait vers lui, ses mains sur ses accoudoirs.

« Sébastian ! Que fais tu ? » Demanda Ciel. Il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un au dessus de lui.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de Claude, My Lord. Après tout, vous m'avez, moi. » Sébastian sourit à Ciel, alors que la bouche de celui-ci était réduite à une fine ligne. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que Sébastian était jaloux de Claude. Ciel sourit aussi à Sébastian, surprenant un peu le majordome.

« Quelqu'un serait-il jaloux ? » Demanda Ciel innocemment. Le sourcil de Sébastian se haussa mais il ne bougea pas.

« Je t'ai dit de me faire quelque chose de bon, Sébastian. » Les actes innocents de Ciel s'arrêtèrent là et il revint à son ton froid habituel. Un doigt sous son menton lui fit relever sa tête et regarder le démon. Sébastian le fixait avec un air sérieux, ce qui le rendait un peu nerveux.

« Très bien Jeune Maitre. Je vais vous donner quelque chose de bon. »

Sébastian se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son Maitre. Les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il essaya de se libérer, mais Sébastian le tenait par le menton. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour s'indigner mais Sébastian poussa sa langue à l'intérieur. Ciel fit un bruit de protestation étouffé, mais dés que la langue toucha la sienne, il se sentit fondre. Il ne savait pas que quoi que ce soit puisse avoir un gout si délicieux, si doux, et si interdit. Avant qu'il ait put s'en rendre compte il avait enlaçé le cou de Sébastian avec ses bras et commencait à suçoter la langue qui était dans sa bouche. Sébastian frissonna de plaisir face à l'action de son Maitre. Il ressorti sa langue et termina le baiser. Ciel gémit et le regarda avec un œil embrumé. Il se détacha doucement de Ciel et se redressa. Ciel sortit de son état troublé et, tout en rougissant, fixa ses yeux sur son majordome.

« Sébastian ! Explique toi ! »

« Vous vouliez quelque chose de bon, je vous ait donc donné quelque chose de bon. » Dit simplement Sébastian d'un air joyeux.

« J'ai dit 'prépare' moi quelque chose ! » Répondit Ciel avec indignation.

Sébastian porta une main sous son menton en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Je pourrait vous préparer à faire l'amour de façon délicieuse. » Dit Sébastian. Ciel resta bouche bée alors que son visage se colorait soudain. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais sa bouche n'arrivait pas à former des mots cohérents. Sébastian sourit simplement et s'inclina.

« Je vais préparer du thé et un gâteau pour vous, My Lord. » Puis il sortit du bureau, laissant son Maitre haleter comme un poisson privé d'air.

Fin !

_J'espére que cette traduction vous a plu ! Personellement j'aime beaucoup Alois et Claude, donc je vais peut être écrire d'autres fanfictions sur eux. Je pars deux semaines en vacanes, je vais en profiter pour faire une provision de one-shots et de traductions sur Kuroshitsuji ! ^^ _


End file.
